


Locked In

by orphan_account



Series: The Brat Across the Hall [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Elevators, Embarrassment, M/M, Making Out, dork eren is best eren, dumb to-be boyfriends, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren get stuck inside an elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore me; just getting back into the swing of things before I dive headfirst into my multichaptered fics.
> 
> -Sequal to Locked Out that nobody asked for-
> 
> //reposted because ao3 was refusing to let me edit the tags

Living across from Eren Jaeger over the last year has taught me many things other than he sleeps until one in the afternoon, sings abnormally loud in the shower, and gets locked out of his apartment for the purpose of hitting on older men. He's also allergic to peanuts, has an adopted sister, and is trying to get a degree in the medical field because his father won't get the fuck off his back.

I've also discovered he has a weakness for kittens, the nape of his neck is sensitive as fuck, and he likes reading. This brat actually reads. Like, big-ass novels. The hard back kind that if you threw at someone, it would fucking hurt.

In the last 365 days I've also learned that Eren bites during sex, is quieter in the sack than he is in the shower—and he sounds a shit ton better, let me tell ya—and he's a scratcher. Not that I mind.

Being a resident of this building, I can say that living in the same vicinity as Eren Jaeger is an experience, twelve out of ten: would not recommend. However, as the mid-year friend-with-benefits of Eren Jaeger, I can say that being with him is also an experience, twelve out of ten: would bang.

As a treat for being such a not-as-shitty-neighbor-as-he-was-before, I decided I was going to take Eren out to eat somewhere. He was surprised at my generosity, to which a told him he could kindly kiss my ass, and we went out.

It was nice. He's not horrible company, as often as I may claim, and I may even go as far to say I enjoy his presence. He's cute with a decent sense of humor and a nice ass, so really I have nothing to complain about (aside from his singing).

He eats like a normal person when at a nice restaurant: uses his napkin, chews with his mouth closed, you know, all that shit. He tells me about his day, how his sister just got engaged engaged, how he just finished this book that  _oh my god Levi it's so good, you've got to read it_ ; small talk. I talk back, tell him about how work is shitty and I hate what I do but I can't quit because Erwin would lose his mind. He asks me how my sister is doing, I tell him she's very pregnant.

Eren insisted on paying for his meal but I wouldn't let him. Hanji informed me about a week later that the fact that I took him out and paid for his food made this a date. I refused to accept that.

When we left the restaurant, Eren started to fidget with his fingers. I didn't let it distract me on the way back the apartment until we had parked and Eren refused to look at me for some reason. Whatever, maybe he was carsick or something. Kid ate a lot.

Once we were inside, we saw the super standing in the lobby by the front desk, talking all pissed off to someone over the phone. Eren is ahead of me, pressing the button on the elevator that goes up to our floor, and when the doors open we enter.

"Are you alright?" I asked him once the elevator started going up. "You look like you're going to throw up."

"I'm not going to throw up." he assured me, looking at the door instead of at me. "I'm fine."

I shrugged to myself and lean against the wall. Then there's a jolt, a slight bump that has Eren throwing his arm out to catch himself on the wall before he falls over. And then suddenly, the elevator stopped. I saw Eren's brows furrow before he groaned and kicked at the wall.

"Really? God, uuuugh."

Ah, so that must have been why the super was so pissed off. I let a sigh out and lift my hands to massage my temples before folding my arms and looking over to Eren again. He's kicking the wall again, mumbling swears. "Calm down, Jesus. I've lived here for five years, this happens every now and then. Have you never wondered why people prefer to take the stairs instead of taking this?"

" _I_  take the stairs. I've never use this thing." Eren replied. I watched him turn his back toward the wall and slide down until he was on his ass. "Fucking hate elevators."

"Are you claustrophobic?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "No, I just hate elevators," he looked up at me. "I got stuck in one by myself when I was nine for like two hours."

"Damn." I slid down to sit beside him. I knew how this place was. It would be at least thirty minutes before someone came to fix the elevator. At most, three hours. "What happened?"

Eren thought about my question for a minute before he started fucking laughed. "I peed in the elevator." He saw me staring at him like he was insane—he just told me he pissed in an elevator when he was nine, how am I supposed to look at him?—and snorted before talking again. "Don't look at me like that! Dad brought me to the hospital with him while my mom was at the adoption place for my sister. I was bored. The elevator became my playground."

I smirk. "Did you pee on all your playgrounds as a child?"

Eren rolled his eyes at me. "No. But then the elevator got stuck. Like, on the third floor. My dad was on the fifth. And for like the first ten minutes I just cried. Then an hour later I really, really had to pee."

"And you couldn't hold it?"

"I was nine!" Eren seemed offended that I would even ask. "Besides, it's bad to hold in your pee. Anyway, they got me out like an hour after I peed. Dad grounded me for leaving his station."

"Did you tell him you used the elevator as a bathroom?"

He began to pout and looked away. "Can you stop? No, I didn't tell him. It was embarrassing. Besides, that was supposed to be a happy day and I prefer it be known as the day they adopted my sister Mikasa, not the day I peed in a public elevator."

I feel myself smiling so I look away from him as well. "You're an idiot, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. You've told me enough times in the last year." It was a term of endearment. He knew that. Eren began to fidget with his fingers again. "We're gonna be in here a while aren't we?"

Nodding, I sighed. "Yeah. Good thing you peed before we left from dinner, eh?"

He groaned. "Stop."

The two of us don't talk for a while and Eren takes the silence as an opening for him to lay his head against my shoulder. I don't protest. Instead, I turn my head and give him a small kiss on the forehead. He sighed after I did that.

"Levi, can we make out?" Eren was weird like that. He always asked before we did most things, just to see if I was up for it. It's a cute kind of weird. Like, hey, I'm always up for making out. I may be ten years older than him but I still enjoy it.

After a minute of pretending that I had to think about it, I nodded and took his face in my hands. Pressing my lips onto his, I felt his arms slide around my neck and he pulled me closer. I lifted one hand to run it up through his messy hair, which he always seemed to like. Eren's lips now, compared to the first time I kissed him, were soft. When he nipped at my bottom lip with his teeth, I curled my fingers into his hair and pulled back. He stared at me as though hurt, but then smiled nervously and went to move in again.

His lips were warm against mine, and he nipped at mine again, so I parted them and his tongue entered. I let him feel around my mouth before pushing his tongue back with my own. He whimpered against my lips, surprised I had moved so fast, and then he breathed out a laugh (god damn he's cute when he does that). His hands moved back and found my shoulders, as my grip on his hair got tighter. I took my other hand from his face and snaked my arm around his waist, which he took as a signal to crawl over me and straddle my lap.

Eren pulled away when he was positioned above me and his eyes darted away from mine like he was nervous. I didn't know what about, though, it's not like we were gonna fuck in the elevator.

"Are you alright?" I asked again. My hand left his hand and I sat both arms at my sides while Eren lowered himself to sit on my thighs. "Do you have to pee?"

He didn't seem amused by my comment, which I figured he wouldn't. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but sure." My left hand found it's way way up his leg and to his hip. He glanced down at my hand before looking back up at my eyes. He didn't say anything for a while. "Is this going to be like when you told me you were too awkward to hit on me? Because I'll tell you again, to tell me something you have to use your words, Eren."

That got a laugh out of him, even though it was short. "It, uh, it is kind of like that, actually."

"Well what is it?"

I watched him fidget again, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt to try and cover his wrists, then roll them back up to reveal his forearms, then back down, until finally he let his arms hang to his sides. "Well, uh, we've been, um... we're in this weird place, you know?"

I cocked an eyebrow, unsure of what he meant. "Yeah, sure, I guess elevators are weird."

His eyebrows pulled down, creating a (cute) crease between them, and exhaled a frustrated sigh. "That's not what I meant. A weird place, like, this relationship. I mean, neither of us are committed or whatever, to, like...  _like_  each other. Or, um..."

"Good thing you're not trying to be a literary major," I snort.

"Shut uuuuuup." He whined. He lifted his hands and ran them both through his already unruly mess of hair before trying to talk again. "Jesus, this would have been easier if I were drunk."

"You're twenty years old."

"Didn't stop you from letting me get drunk last year..."

Now I was getting frustrated. That was a fucking accident. "What the fuck is your point, Eren. Where are you getting at." It wasn't even a question.

"I like you, and I know you like me," He started again, speaking so fast all his words became jumbled into something I could barely catch. "And, like, this weird relationship between us that isn't quite, like,  _dating,_ but we aren't just friendly neighbors anymore either, ya know? Friends with benefits. But, thing is, I really don't like that kind of thing. The sex is great, don't get me wrong, but, like... I... Fucking shit. Levi will you just be my fucking boyfriend or whatever?"

Oh.

Well, I didn't really expect that, but I can't say it didn't come as that much of a surprise either. I mean, he does seem like the kind of kid that prefers to be in a relationship-relationship rather than fucking here and there and making out and then doing nothing about it, acting like it's a normal thing.

"Yeah, sure, okay."

He stared at me for a long time. "Really? Okay, uh... cool! I thought you'd say no and give me this long speech about how you were too old for me and how it wouldn't work because you only see me as this fuckable neighbor and—"

I stopped him, narrowing my eyes and trying to make myself look serious so that he'd shut the fuck up. "Do you  _want_  me to say no?"

"No!" He all but shouted. "No, no, no, no!"

"Okay then. We're boyfriends now. Though, Eren, you know I'm ten years older than you, some people may see that as too old for you, and it may not work because for an entire year we've been—"

"Stop." Eren covered my mouth. "Don't be an asshole, boyfriend."

He pulled his hand away from my mouth. "Okay, boyfriend. So is this why you looked so sick in the car?"

"Yeah,"

"Does the though of asking me to date you really make you sick?"

"Can you please not." He groaned. Then, smiling, he leaned forward and kissed me. "Hey, look, it's our first official kiss as a couple."

"So then was this our first date as a couple too?" I asked.

"Dinner or the whole getting stuck in the elevator thing?"

I blinked. " _Dinner_ , fuckwit."

"Uuuuh..." Eren shrugged. "Yeah, yes. Yes it was."

Just then, the elevator jolted again and Eren nearly screamed from the sudden noise it made. "Fucking shit fuck, Jesus." He whispered, clutching his heart. "That scared me."

"Don't pee on me," I pushed him off of my lap and got to my feet all while receiving a glare from him. I smirked and offered a hand to him, which he took and pulled himself up.

We felt the elevator moving up, and Eren sighed with relief when it came to a stop and the doors opened. He stepped out before I did and inhaled sharply, like he had been deprived of oxygen in all the fourty-five minutes we were stuck in there, and then turned to look at me. "So, see ya tomorrow?"

I shrug and start walking toward my apartment, key in hand. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Opening the door, I barely make it a step inside before I hear Eren groan, and I turn toward him, already fully aware of the situation. He's giving me an awkward smile, both hands lacking the key to his apartment.

"Wow." I said. "The super is in the lobby, you know."

He shrugged, that awkward smile getting the best of me, and I step inside, making way for Eren to follow me in. I shut the door behind him and he's already sitting comfortably on my couch when I've turned toward him, patting the spot beside me.

"You're such a shit." I smirked.

"Are you tired of me already?" He grinned back, still patting the couch until I've taken the spot. I shook my head and he sighed, content. "That's what I thought."

What a fucking brat. When will he realize I'll never be tired of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a tumblr now :) and if any of you lovely people have a tumblr too, I'd love to talk with you guys sometime :D
> 
> http://dorky-eren.tumblr.com/


End file.
